Neu de tardor
by LilaSnape
Summary: És 1974, una nit nevada en un món màgic encara en pau. L'Albus Dumbledore observa els terrenys de l'escola des del capdamunt d'una torre, immers en records i alié al paper que jugaran la Lily i en Severus en un futur


**Disclaimer: No sóc JK Rowling. Si ho fos no hauria d'escriure un oneshot dues vegades, en català i en castellà, perquè tindria un elf domèstic que me'l traduïria... i mil vegades millor que jo mateixa**

**Neu de tardor**

**Oneshot**

Encara no és Nadal, ni molt menys. Tot i així la neu s'amuntega ja als finestrals del castell i el director sap que els més petits miren enfora amb el desig que l'endemà al matí hagi quallat. Si la nevada continua amb la mateixa intensitat, el cap de setmana s'omplirà de rialles i corredisses, de guerres de neu incontrolables. L'Albus Dumbledore es recolza al marc d'una finestra que acaba d'obrir amb un sol cop de vareta, passant el tou del dits per la superfície gelada i blanquinosa. Somriu, un segon, en recordar una cosa important. És l'any 1974 i, aquesta nit, alumnes i professors acaben de celebrar Halloween.

És tard, molt tard. Tan tard que ja porta posada la seva extravagant túnica de nit i les seves plantofes de punt, regal del seu vell col·lega Horace Slughorn.

L'ancià mira cap als terrenys, coberts ja pels flocs que no paren de caure a la llum de la lluna. La neu el fa pensar en quan ell era el nen que dormia en un dels dormitoris de llits còmodes d'aquell castell, desitjant amb totes les seves forces que la neu quallés.

El seu etern somriure afable no permet endevinar ara que les famoses guerres de neu de Hogwarts li semblaven llavors una enorme pèrdua de temps. Li agradava que nevés perquè això l'ajudava a concentrar-se en els estudis, l'animava a asseure's davant d'un finestral, amb l'espectacle climatològic just al seu davant, i concentrar-se en llargues lectures sobre màgia ancestral. Les grans nevades eren un moment perfecte per quedar-se al dormitori, i gaudir de la tranquil·litat que li oferia el saber que la resta d'alumnes eren als jardins, batallant amb la neu.

Una tranquil·litat que li permetia, també, pensar en si els seus germans estarien bé. La neu, de fet, sempre l'havia fet desitjar coses impossibles, potser perquè el mantell blanc que deixava al seu pas li recordava, en el fons, la delicada innocència de l'Ariadna. Els ulls il·lusionats d'ella en posar-se les seves acolorides botes de neu. El somriure fanfarró de l'Aberforth en llançar-li una bola de neu enmig dels seus llargs moments de lectura i concentració al porxo d'aquella casa en què havien viscut molt temps. Fins que l'Ariadna va caure _malalta_, fins que tot es va començar a truncar.

Un so sobresalta, de sobte, l'Albus Dumbledore. Tornant-lo de cop a la realitat d'un encara tranquil 1974, a les portes d'uns anys que tornaran el món màgic un lloc convuls i fosc. Mira cap al bosc prohibit i distingeix el gruix de neu d'un arbre caient d'una branca a terra sense que el vent, inexistent en aquest moment, el pugui haver tirat abans. Un símptoma inequívoc que algú camina vagarejant, en hores clarament intempestives, per les instal·lacions de l'escola.

L'Albus Dumbledore pensa primer en aquells quatre nois de Gryffindor. En l'ímpetu d'en James Potter i en Sírius Black. L'ancià es preocupa, durant un segon, per aquells estudiants, que l'endemà no podran llevar-se a l'hora d'esmorzar si aquesta nit es distreuen més del compte. Un senzill encanteri fa que els flocs, que cauen incessantment, deixin de tapar el seu camp de visió. El director atenua la llum de la cambra on és per no ser descobert.

Veu dues ombres movent-se a les palpentes en la foscor de la nit, amb la lluna en quart minvant il·luminant-los unes cares que, des d'on són, encara no pot reconèixer. 'Un riure esmorteït i trepitjades a la neu són l'únic indici de l'entremaliadura', pensa l'home.

Però aviat s'adona que no és una entremaliadura. No almenys una de les de debò. De les que faran parlar alumnes i professors del castell durant mesos. No hi ha rastre d'aquells nois, a vegades massa impetuosos, pels quals ni la mateixa Minerva McGonagall pot evitar sentir certa predilecció.

Sospira mig divertit, i continua mirant les ombres que avancen ara cap a un racó del castell. Distingeix, per fi, una cabellera pèl-roja amb una bufanda d'Slytherin a les mans. Reconeix llavors el noi que l'acompanya, amb les mans amagades a les butxaques de la túnica, i la mirada posada exclusivament en ella.

L'Albus Dumbledore els mira. Una Gryffindor i un Slytherin. Una imatge que mentalment s'atreveix a qualificar de curiosa. Des d'aquella finestra del capdamunt, però, li és impossible escoltar-los.

* * *

-Hauria d'haver agafat la meva bufanda, Sev. Però gràcies – La Lily somriu, amb el cabell xop i s'abriga amb aquella bufanda per la qual podria tenir molts problemes si algú la veiés. Una Gryffindor amb una bufanda d'Slytherin és molt més que un sacrilegi a la casa dels lleons. Una filla de muggles amb els colors d'en Salazar Slytherin és simplement motiu per una crema de bruixes _com Merlí mana_ a la casa de les serps.

A en Severus Snape, amb 14 anys d'edat i el cabell negre tapant-li el mig somriure que se li forma al rostre en contemplar-la, ara mateix només li importa que ella no passi fred. Vol que ella estigui bé. No pot negar, però, que la visió de la seva millor amiga amb aquella bufanda fa que un petit rau rau s'instal·li al seu estómac.

'És així com hauria d'haver estat tot', pensa. Però no ho fa amb rancor ni se sent especialment trist en pensar-ho. Perquè al cap i a la fi les coses no estan anant tan malament. La darrera setmana, fins i tot, han acabat per seure junts a classe de pocions. L'Horace Slughorn els ha aparellat, meravellat per la traça dels dos a l'assignatura.

Això ha fet que en James Potter no pari de llançar-li, amb ganes, trossos de pergamí untats... untats en qualsevol dels líquids amb què preparen les pocions. Perquè els molestos papers se li enganxin al cabell.

Com si ell mateix no s'avergonyís prou d'aquell cabell negre i llis, heretat de la seva mare, al que mai aconsegueix donar l'aspecte que voldria... Per molt que ho lamenti, ha acabat rentant-se'l de tantes maneres diferents que està segur que, fins i tot, la Lily se'n riuria si li ho expliqués.

La noia el mira amb un somriure. El seu millor amic és immers en milers de pensaments i posa un gest tan seu que a ella se li remou alguna cosa a l'estómac. Mai ha sentit una cosa així i, en aquell moment, pensa que és perquè l'hi està agraïda. Terriblement agraïda. Perquè en Severus no és un noi que gaudeixi trencant les normes, almenys no ara i en una escola on ja té prou problemes, però ha accedit a acompanyar-la i ella no en pot estar més contenta, malgrat tot.

Aquesta nit la Lily està trista i s'ha resistit a recloure's a la sala comú de Gryffindor quan l'àpat de Halloween ha acabat. Perquè sap que porta una setmana plorant silenciosament entre llençols i ja no vol pensar-hi més, perquè, com bé li va fer entendre el seu pare, quinze dies enrere, són coses que passen. La vida és així.

No li ha passat res que no passi tots els dies arreu del món, perquè al cap i a la fi la mort dels seus avis, després d'una vida plena i llarga, no hauria de ser del tot una desgràcia. Però la Lily se sentia molt unida a la seva àvia, que portava molt temps malalta, i s'entristeix en pensar que, després d'onze anys cuidant-la, el seu avi ha acabat morint poc després.

_-L'avi no volia morir abans que l'àvia, Lils. – Havia somrigut la seva mare Jane Evans amb tristesa després del funeral – El meu pare no volia deixar per acabar una feina començada. Però també deia que quan ella faltés, ell voldria anar-se'n. I això se li ha concedit. _

La Lily pensa en aquestes colpidores paraules, deixant-se caure a la neu i mirant al cel. En Severus s'asseu amb compte al seu costat.

-Estàs bé, Lily? –Li ho pregunta gairebé amb timidesa, mentre la neu continua caient i se li escola fins i tot per la boca, fent que senti una viva frescor a la llengua, que té gairebé entumida, perquè voldria que la Lily deixés d'estar trista, però no sap que dir.

La Lily nega imperceptiblement amb el cap, amb els ulls brillants, i ell es limita a posar-li la mà al braç, en senyal de suport, sense saber molt bé que ha de fer. 'Ella és sempre qui el consola, i ell no vol fer res inoportú'. Podria dir-li que la vida continua, perquè ho ha sentit dir en algun lloc, ara no recorda on, però ho troba francament de mal gust.

Res del que digui pot tornar-li els avis a la Lily.

En Severus Snape conté ara un calfred, perquè és ella qui s'abriga ara amb la seva bufanda i no ha agafat precisament la capa més gruixuda que tenia.

-Van morir només amb set hores de diferència... a la nit. Dormien, però ja no van despertar.... – murmura la pèl-roja, dibuixant alguna cosa a la neu amb el dit índex de la mà dreta – Ella ja no ens recordava. Saps? Vull dir... s'oblidava de qui era... però el meu avi mai havia volgut que els pares la duguessin a cap hospital. Tenia 85 anys, i tot i així l'home sempre n'havia volgut tenir cura personalment.

-Lily... – intenta consolar-la en Severus, encara sense trobar les paraules adequades.

Ella sembla, de sobte, vagament satisfeta pel que sigui que ha dibuixat a la neu, en el costat oposat on és en Severus, i el noi sent una batzegada al cor quan la pèl-roja s'hi abraça amb força.

A en Severus no se li ha mort mai encara ningú a qui estimi prou com per sentir-se trist. Clar que, de fet, en Severus està gairebé convençut que l'única persona que estima és ara aferrada al seu tors.

Hi ha la seva mare, és clar. Però l'Eileen darrerament és només una presència que vagareja per Spinner's End resignada als cops de l'home que un dia va estimar, i mirant-se el seu fill amb un gest semblant a la pena. En Severus creu que la seva mare s'entristeix quan el veu perquè ha heretat el perfil del seu pare, aquell nas aguilenc, que ella ja només pot associar a cops i ultratges. Però ella només és trista, perquè mai es podrà perdonar haver condemnat el seu fill a aquella infància. Als mateixos cops d'en Tobias Snape que ella rebria de gust, fins i tot més sovint, si pogués esborrar els que ha arribat a rebre en Severus de petit.

La Lily continua abraçada a en Severus després d'un mig minut que a ell se li fa gloriosament etern. Percep l'aroma endolcit del perfum de la noia i el so del seu propi cor, que batega a traïció amb tant ímpetu que la idea que ella se n'adoni l'aterra gairebé tant com el fascina veure que els flocs blancs cauen i s'emboliquen al cabell roig d'ella.

A en Severus se li forma un nus al coll quan s'adona que el seu cos ja no reacciona igual que fa uns mesos a la proximitat d'ella. Ja no és només l'alegria de saber que és amiga seva i que, malgrat tot, els uneix una connexió única que els altres no podran entendre mai. Ara també sent una escalfor pujar-li l'estómac i té unes immenses ganes d'estrènyer-la encara més contra ell.

-És trist i bonic a la vegada, ¿oi? – Demana la Lily amb els ulls verds brillants, mirant-lo i separant-se'n finalment. Amb les galtes vermelles de la vergonya que, inexplicablement, ha sentit en adonar-se que acabava d'abraçar-se a ell i els llavis morats del fred que fa a aquelles hores, gairebé indecents, de la nit.

En Severus se la queda mirant un moment sense saber a què es refereix ella; entendrit d'alguna manera, just després, en comprendre que continua parlant dels seus avis.

En Charles i l'Elizabeth Evans, que s'han estimat sempre.

-Suposo – murmura el noi d'Spinner's End sense acabar de comprendre com una història pot ser trista i bonica a la vegada. Encara immers en la perfecció dels llavis de la Lily, i en les galtes rosades que ell creu producte del fred.

-Creus que algú m'estimarà així, a mi? – És una pregunta producte del moment, que ella no faria si pensés que ja no té ni nou ni deu anys; que té catorze anys i ha de tocar de peus a terra i saber que aquella és una resposta que en Severus no pot saber. 'Perquè ell no pot predir el futur i l'assignatura del professor Enid Pettigrew ni tan sols li agrada en absolut'.

Però sap que el seu amic no se'n riurà. Ell mai es burlaria d'ella. Perquè ells són amics, millors amics. No s'imagina cap circumstància en què ell pugui arribar a ferir-la.

Els ulls d'en Severus la miren amb l'espurna d'un sentiment que ella està gairebé segura que no ha vist mai abans, i pensa que ell l'acaba de prendre per una criatura i que rumia seriosament com dir-li que deixi de somiar en contes de fades. Clar que no està gaire segura que en Severus hagi sentit a parlar mai dels contes de fades. 'Ara que ho pensa no li ha demanat mai quina mena d'històries expliquen els pares als seus fills al món màgic'.

En Severus murmura ara alguna cosa amb els ulls posats al bosc prohibit. La Lily no s'atreveix a fer-li repetir, però podria assegurar que ha sonat com una resposta afirmativa. Res gaire explícit: un simple _sí_ o un tímid _clar_. Sigui el que sigui ha estat un monosíl·lab. O ho ha semblat.

El noi s'ha enrojolat furtivament i ara desfà un grapat de neu amb les mans, mentre es nega a mirar-la. 'Jo, Lily. Jo podria...', ho ha pensat amb tanta força que tem haver dit una part de la frase en veu alta.

Cap dels dos diu res més durant una llarga estona. La Lily repenja el cap sobre la seva espatlla i esborra furtivament les inicials que havia escrit sobre la neu abans que ell sigui conscient que, fins fa un moment, una S i una L eren entrellaçades en aquell trosset de blanc immaculat.

-És molt tard – assegura a contracor en Severus, quan s'adona que ha parat de nevar i que tant ella com ell són xops. Tan xops com al principi ho era el cabell roig que és espargit ara sobre la seva espatlla. –Si ens atrapessin batríem un record en la pèrdua de punts d'aquesta escola.

Ella ofega un riure nerviós. 'La veritat és que estava tan trista i melancòlica fins fa un moment que no ha pensat que qualsevol podria veure'ls des de qualsevol finestra del castell'. En Severus sí ho ha pensat, però se suposa que tots haurien de ser dormint o en procés de fer-ho; i la veritat és que, just en aquest moment, se sent disposat a perdre tots els punts del món si, a canvi, totes les nits han de ser així.

Clar que no vol veure-la trista. S'anota mentalment que la propera vegada que se saltin les normes, serà per alguna cosa que la faci veritablement feliç.

Amb aquesta idea al cap torna a agafar una bola de neu i la deixa caure amb suavitat sobre el seu cap com si reproduís la nevada de fa una estona, un polsim de neu blanca sobre els cabells rojos d'ella.

Ella somriu enjogassada i agafa una bola amb les mans nues disposada a tornar-s'hi.

* * *

Tot i l'estona que ha passat, i la recança de tenir dos estudiants amb una bona pulmonia l'endemà, l'Albus Dumbledore continua mirant-los mentre comencen a tirar-se boles de neu, acabant els dos de nou al terra, amb riures ofegats per la por a ser descoberts i per la melancolia d'ella.

El vell home creu apreciar un tipus de felicitat que fa que senti un bri de nostàlgia, i és llavors quan recorda que en un parell d'ocasions si s'havia endinsat amb ganes en una batalla amb boles de neu. 'L'amor...', pensa mentre ràpidament es treu els records dolorosos del cap. Analitza llavors la parella que ara ja camina cap a una entrada lateral del castell.

Els ha identificat molt abans. Són la Lily Evans, Gryffindor. Una alumna exemplar, estudiosa i a qui tots els seus companys semblen tenir en molta estima. I en Severus Snape. Slytherin. Reservat i ...

L'Albus Dumbledore no està molt segur de com definir-lo.

Aquest Halloween de 1974, l'Albus Dumbledore sap ben poques coses d'en Severus Snape.

Sap que el panorama que l'espera a casa cada estiu és complicat. 'Fa un parell d'anys va veure's amb la penosa necessitat de comunicar-li que la seva mare era ingressada en un hospital muggle. La dona assegurava que havia caigut accidentalment per una escala'. Sap també que és el blanc preferit de les burles d'en James Potter i en Sirius Black, i sap que és extraordinàriament bo en Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal. Però no és l'únic. Aquella és, en aquell moment, l'assignatura preferida d'un grup d'Slytherins que a en Dumbledore no li fa gens de gràcia recordar. Un grupet que amb gust trauria els mots _Defensa _i _Contra_ del nom de l'assignatura.

Sap, i evidentment ho acaba de reafirmar, que és amic d'aquella Gryffindor, filla de muggles.

Però al cap i a la fi, en aquest moment, en Severus Snape i la Lily Evans són dos alumnes més. Ella amb les seves virtuts i ell amb els seus defectes.

L'Albus Dumbledore, malgrat considerar-se una persona sàvia, tampoc pot predir el futur, molt menys amb tanta antelació, i no imagina el paper que jugaran ells en el futur del món màgic.

El vell home tanca la finestra, confiant en què els nois tornin per ells mateixos a les seves sales comunes.

.

Abans de posar-se al llit i dormir, en Dumbledore mira la finestra tancada, per la qual alguns flocs de neu han aconseguit colar-se fins a quedar gairebé condensats al vidre.

No imagina que acaba de presenciar les primeres espurnes d'un sentiment que creixerà d'una manera descompassada a partir d'ara... i que ho marcarà definitivament tot. L'amor d'ell, cap a ella, anirà a passos accelerats fins a incrustar-se-li al cor de manera que mai més se'l podrà arrencar. El d'ella, cap a ell, creixerà ple de dubtes els propers mesos.

Massa dubtes, potser...

Fins que, un dia, la nit de Halloween deixi de ser un record feliç al cor d'en Severus Snape. Fins que un dia els noms d'en Severus Snape i la Lily Evans formin part d'un dels llibres d'història de l'escola.

* * *

**Nota:** Sí... ara escric doble. Bé, en realitat no. La vinyeta original és aquesta, però vaig pensar en provar una traducció perquè estic rumiant fer alguna coseta amb cara i ulls en castellà... però si us sóc sincera, teniu sort si heu vingut a parar a aquesta versió: és molt millor que l'altre. Menys ferragosa... en castellà em fa la sensació que si no hi poso molts adjectius no queda bé. Aquí flueix millor tot. Menys complicacions...

Ho reconec... és probable que JK Rowling domini més el castellà que jo! x-D


End file.
